


Morning Face

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Mild Smut, Photography, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Peter wakes Johnny up for an impromptu photoshoot
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Morning Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy! Just a quick lil fic to go with this fanart I made here:  
> https://timothykaplans.tumblr.com/post/619357990699581440/rough-sketchcolour-peter-taking-pics-of-johnny
> 
> Still getting used to writing Marvel so hopefully it's good.

The New York sky lit up as the morning sun appeared behind the ring of clouds surrounding the city. It hit the Lower East Side’s apartments, which made Peter stir when it hit his face. He was snuggled up to Johnny, the bedsheets pulled down. Benefits of having the Human Torch for a boyfriend include it can be early winter and you sleep in just underwear with the sheets down. Johnny was unbothered by the sun and was still snoozing away, with Peter lying somewhat on his chest. It started out the opposite last night but he guesses they tossed and turned into it. It’d be kinda creepy to admit Peter thought Johnny looked pretty beautiful with the sun shining partially on him. Blonde hair acting like a halo with the light. Peter’s camera was on the bedside table, still as good as a phone camera. If looking was creepy to stare, taking a pic would be too. Better to ask first, cause luckily Johnny is a bit of a camera whore. 

“Psst, babe, can I take a photo of you? Like right now?” Peter whispered, poking Johnny’s pec. He stirred and groaned. 

“Mmmph, P-t not riiight now, I’m sleepn” Johhny murmured, barely audible. His arm shifted to rest on the bridge of his nose, and laid still. Peter smiled and reached for his camera. With the other arm, he pushed himself up to sit on Johnny’s stomach. As he put the strap around his neck, Johnny's arm moved just above his eyes and he smirked at him. “Well good morning sexy” he said, voice still croaky. His other hand moved up Peter’s thigh, fingers playing with the leg hole of Peter’s briefs. Peter scoffed and unsubtly shifted back against Johnny’s bulge. His blue bikini briefs were straining hard from the morning wood against Peter's butt. Peter’s own morning erection started to stir in his tighty whities and Johnny definitely took notice. He moved his hand to play with the bulge, feeling the cut head underneath. Peter moaned but moved one hand to meet Johnny’s on his thigh. 

“W-Wait, lemme take this picture, j-just you look great and the light could pass any second!” Peter said as he struggled with the sensations of early morning horniness, which was common enough but still felt new. 

“And you look great in said light too, so can you blame me?” Johnny replied, finally moving his other hand to massage Peter’s other thigh “Alright, make sure you get my good side” 

“You know that’s every side to me” Peter replied, putting the camera to his eye and angling it accordingly. 

“Exactly, so I know you’ll do a good job as per usual, Pete” Johnny snickered, and Peter seized the moment to take a shot. The camera clicked. 

“Nice, you’re cute” Peter said as he looked at the digital shot on the mini-screen “Love how the light shines on your face” It was just a bust shot, a good view of Johnny’s handsome face in the morning light. His dimples were on full display at the laughing, messy blonde hair and slightly squinted eyes that fought the light off made it a calm and relaxing view. Johnny also knew he was photogenic, and wore that confidence even at 7am. Helps Peter a lot with his photography when he has a super model in his apartment, that they both own. 

“Probably should get one of you too, the same light on your face” Johnny replied, reaching for his phone and opening the camera app. 

“No, babe, I’m in my undies” Peter whined, trying to cover his face. 

“Which are cute and hot as fuck, despite the dweebiness. Besides it’s just for me” Johnny said, which managed to convince Peter to drop his hands. He took several pics as his finger went rapid fire “You’re so cute, sexy lil science nerd you- who’s also freaking Spider-Man… take a look” Johnny turned his phone so Peter can look. It was a good shot too, despite Johnny’s photography skills mainly referring to his selfies and self timer. The light hit diagonally across Peter’s almost naked body. His usual big white briefs glowed in the light, but he was more conscious of the bigger boner prominent in the white cotton. The light highlighted his slim, toned body and the freckles that dotted from his shoulders to his face. The shy, relatively boyish face was mostly not in the light but it was a nice contrast to Johnny’s. Even if he wasn’t in the suit at the moment, it strangely looked heroic. 

“Wow” Peter gasped, jaw loosening at the sight. 

“Yeah I know, how many times do I have to remind you of how freaking hot you are?” Johnny replied “And that’s coming from me, both literally and figuratively to some people” 

“Just not used to it still” Peter said sadly, reminiscing “Part of me’s still in high school, getting picked on...” Those years were hell for him. Even though puberty hit him like a truck with the Spider-bite, the guys at school had a problem with him. It was probably the glasses. 

“I remember, glad some things haven’t changed but this insecurity, no” said Johnny, rubbing Peter’s thighs affectionately “Even if you didn’t get that spider-bite, you’d still be the sexiest person on Earth to me. You’ll still be a hero in one way or another” 

“But you wouldn’t even know me” Peter replied sadly. 

“Who knows, but I’m glad I do” Johnny said with a smile, eyes filled with adoration as Peter blushed at him. 

“Uh-h, can I do a few more?” Peter said suddenly, changing the subject that Johnny totally noticed “Full body perhaps?” 

“Sure, of course. How do you want me?” Johnny asked, relaxing into the bed as casually as he could. 

“Just lay still, I need a good angle” Peter replied, looking up and a mental light bulb went off. He lightly jumped up onto the ceiling, unbelievable he didn't break the bed, and stuck his feet there. He crouched and took some shots as Johnny just giggled at the sight. Peter extended himself to be fully standing upside down to take some more. 

“My, this is an amazing view” Johnny said, putting his hands behind his head and snickering. 

“Spectacular even. Could say the same” Peter replied with a smile before crouching again. He stuck his hands to the ceiling to put his feet first before letting himself drop onto the bed. He knelt back back down on Johnny’s stomach again and took the camera strap off. “Here, see?” Peter turned the camera around and Johnny saw the pic of him in bed. It was only up to his knees, but an amazing shot of Johnny’s toned body, not as much as Peter’s due to it coming not via spider-bite, but still. His blue bikini briefs were still straining as they were now, could probably see a slight leaking head in them. His face was just as beautifully lit as the portrait shot but complemented with the body. 

“You really are the best photographer” Johnny said, smiling at every shot, including the first, going far as the sunset beach shots from the day before. 

“Aw, shucks” Peter replied with a blush “I mean your cover for GQ was pretty good-“ 

“But it should’ve been done by you” Johnny said while putting the camera back on the table, hands returning to Peter’s thick thighs “I have one for Calvin Klein again coming up, I want you to do that” 

“If you say so” Peter agreed with a nod “Just say when”

“Aaaand you should totally get in on as well... on the cover!” Johnny suggested, bouncing his eyebrows, which made Peter scoff. 

“I can’t” he replied 

“What? Come on! It’d be fun!” Johnny said with a pout, continuing to make his boyfriend’s eyes roll. 

“Johnny, love too, but I’m a school teacher in training, I can’t be on the cover of an underwear campaign" said Peter trying to soothe Johnny's pouting “Besides, I prefer these” Peter pulled on the waistband of his tighty whities and Johnny sighed, followed by a snicker. 

“True on both fronts, but at least I get to see you” he replied, pushing himself up so Peter was sitting in his lap “You’re beautiful in every way and I love you” He leaned in and captured Peter’s lips in a warm kiss. 

“Love you too” Peter replied, smooching back, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck, playing with his hair. Johnny’s constant warm embrace made him relax, forget about the plans for the rest of the day. Johnny’s hands rubbed his back soothingly. He reached down and groped Peter’s ass through his undies. 

“Now… where were we?” Johnny said, breaking for the kiss, rubbing Peter’s thighs before lying back down with Peter down with him. He tugged on Peter’s waistband and pulled his briefs down. Rolling Peter over onto his back, Johnny took his bikini briefs down and continued his kiss assault as Peter groped his ass. The rest of the day would just have to wait. 


End file.
